This invention concerns in general a headset having different adjustment features. In particular the invention enables a user to make an adjustment of the location of each cup separately relatively to the headband and each ear of the user. Thereby the invention enables the user to choose a most comfortable location of the ear cups for the user, after wearing the headset on the head of the user. In the same time the invention enables the user to make adjustment of the pressure exerted by the ear cups on the user's head.
The invention is provided with coupling means for rotatively coupling the ear cups to the headband and securement means which provide effective fixing the ear cups in a chosen location.
The use of headsets with adjusting of some parameters has long been known.
In general, conventional headsets comprises headbands, which support ear cups usually constitute a C-clamp type device, comprising a spring, the tension of which applies pressure to the head of the user so as to hold the headset on the users head. This spring tension is usually somewhat adjustable by flexing the elements which comprises the headband.
A general problem of such headset is that a user experiences difficultly in choosing the most comfortable location of the ear cups and in precisely adjusting the amount of tension of the headset gripping his head. Often a user is painfully aware of such limitations of a conventional headset in that the pressure exerted on this head by the headset in too great or too little to be satisfactory. If the pressure is too great, discomfort, lack of concentration and even headaches may be caused.
However, if a user attempts to loosen the headset to relieve such excessive pressure, and only a coarse adjustment is present, the user is likely to decrease the pressure to the point where slippage of the headset can occur. It is possible for such slippage to cause loss of communication if the ear cup becomes separated from the user's ear.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for headsets which can be mass manufactured, but yet easily adjusted to fit an individual user, taking into account both the physical dimensions and personal tastes of those wearing such headsets.
Some attempts at solving this problem are known. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,279 to Turner disclosed an headset of adjustable size including a pair of headphones each having a pair of parallel tracks formed therein and receiving a pair of electrical conductors associated with a headband assembly adjustable connecting the headphones. Such headset enables only the adjustment of the location of the headphones upwardly and downwardly respectively to the ears of user. However, there is no change in the headband pressure on the user's head and there is no change in the axial distance between the headphones.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,788 to Schenke disclosed a headset comprises a headband and ear pieces. Each ear piece is supported to the headband by means of support member having a wedge shaped opening therein. A wedge is positioned within the support member opening and the headband is secured to the wedge. The wedge resiliently urges a fork attached to the ear piece against the support member thereby providing a slideable, frictional engagement. Such headset enables up and downwardly adjustment of the location of the ear pieces, but there are no means for adjusting the headband pressure on the users head.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,585 comprises a band for a headset for adjustably varying the tension intermediate the downwardly depending ends of a spring headband includes a longitudinally extending spring member having an arcuate shape and radius less than the intermediate portion of the headband, that is disposed in the top of the intermediate portion of the headband at one end, a tension adjusting slider is disposed around the headband and the spring member for the longitudinal movement so that the tension intermediate the lower ends of headband is varied as the slider is repositioned. There is no suggestion of simultaneous adjustment of the headband pressure on the users head and the adjustment of the location of the ear cups relative to the ears of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,822 to Cocoa, Charlson and Bussey discloses a multi-adjustable headband having separate coarse and fine adjustment of the axial distance between at least one ear piece element and a side support to vary the pressure exerted on the head of the user. However, there is no means for adjusting the upward and downward location of the ear piece element relative to the headband.